


Новая жизнь

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: Monte Cristo Haku (2018), The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Name Changes, Points of View, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Missing Scene финальной серии Monte Cristo Haku (2018).
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Haydée
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку сеттинг сериала перенесен в Японию, то у героев другие имена: граф - Монте-Кристо Синкай, Гайде - Айри, Бертуччо - Цутия.

Синкай подводит черту. То, что было его жизнью, сложилось – кирпичик к кирпичику – и эта кладка идеальна. Остается любоваться ей издалека, из страны бесконечных ночей.  
  
Синкай открывает глаза, разом вынырнув из грезы о рае. Он на мгновение теряет себя – перед ним мелькают восемь адов и падают ворохом.Огонь расступился, и Айри протягивает ему руку.  
  
Молча.  
  
Почти равнодушно.  
  
Неотвратимо.  
  
Синкай-сан вздрагивает и наконец видит что пламя растерзало рукав пиджака, чувствует, как легкие едва дышат жаром и густым дымом. Он кладет ладонь в протянутую руку.  
  


***

  
...Айри ногой отбросывает полыхающую циновку и понимает: его не вытащить, не дозваться, не уговорить. Она стоит лицом к лицу с Синкаем и может лишь коротко и резко бросить его имя – дыхания не хватает. Не верится, но это помогает. Он открывает глаза, как будто узнал ее. Как будто удивлен ее приходом. Как будто очнулся.

Айри протягивает руку – предлагает пойти за собой. И, когда он отвечает, она медленно выводит его за порог. Здесь Цутия сует им появившуюся как из воздуха кислородную маску – одну на двоих.  
  


***

  
В больнице они лежат вдвоем: Синкай с ожогами, Айри с отравлением угарным газом. Ни то, ни другое не смертельно, но вместе с белыми стенами палат помогает: отрезает прошлую жизнь и дарит новую.


End file.
